Corte de cabello
by sonrais777
Summary: Marinette se ofrece a cortarle el cabello a Luka, sin saber las consecuencias de ello.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un pequeño Lukanette, porque quién más no se puso como loco con el capítulo de Desperada? OMG! Y tengo una teoría… quien no nos dice que cierta persona no es el padre de Luka y Juleka? Lo digo así para evitar spoilers XD Pero como quiera, atentos todos! Que el Lukanette parece ganar poco a poco terreno y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Corte de cabello.  
Capítulo único.

Marinette lo había notado desde hacía tiempo, pero ese día al fin se atrevió a preguntar al ver a Luka que tenía su cabello recogido con una coleta.  
-Te estas dejando crecer el cabello. ¿No te molesta en los ojos?  
-Un poco. La verdad es que al lugar donde voy la dueña rara vez abre. Por ello no me lo he cortado.  
-Oh, si quieres yo puedo cortártelo.  
-¿Tú? ¿Sabes cortar cabello?- preguntó con ligera burla que hizo que ella sonriera de lado.  
-Hey, soy buena cortando cosas y a veces corto el cabello a mamá cuando esta disparejo.  
-Entonces, me pongo en tus capaces manos.- hizo una leve reverencia que hizo reír a Marinette.  
Luka se sentó en una silla y Marinette le sujetó un mantel al cuello. Vio que el cabello del músico de verdad había crecido tanto como para que le llegara más allá del hombro. Su cabello era suave y tan oscuro...  
-Vas a perder tus puntas azules, ¿no quieres que solo te lo empareje?  
-La verdad es que siempre he querido llevar cabello largo pero no en este momento. Puedes cortar lo que quieras ya volveré a pintar el cabello.  
-Muy bien, aquí vamos.- Marinette tomó aire y comenzó a cortar. Poco a poco mechones de cabello comenzaron a caer. Luka cerró los ojos, los dedos de Marinette sobre su cabeza era tan gentiles. Le gustaría poder sentir esas manos gentiles siempre, en su cabeza, entre sus manos, cuando le abrazara...- Creo que ya está.- Luka abrió los ojos y vio muchos largos mechones azules en el suelo.- Espero no haberme pasado. Déjame ver el frente para ver si necesita... ah…- se quedó en silencio al verlo.  
-¿Que tal me veo?  
-Ammm... lu-luces muy- muy bien. Digo, no es que no luzcan bien siempre pero...- Luka tomó un espejo y se miró. Sus mechones azules en efecto habían desaparecido, su cabello era corto por detrás y delante un flequillo un poco largo. Su cabello incluso parecía haber salido en algún comercial de shampoo ante lo sedoso que se veía y al pasar su mano en este, el movimiento era hipnótico.  
-Vaya, me veo genial. Tienes un gran talento con las tijeras. Gracias Marinette.  
-C-Cuando quieras.- tartamudeó pidiendo no desmayarse. Si Luka le parecía guapo, ahora sentía que podría derretirse como mantequilla en sartén en cualquier momento.  
-¿Te gusta cómo me veo?- las mejillas de Marinette estaban rojas, tan rojas que era imposible no percatarse de ellas. ¿Qué si le gustaba? Sentía que no podía respirar, y que su poca cordura tambaleaba de sólo verlo.- Marinette…  
-Y-Yo...- su teléfono la salvo de decir alguna tontería.- ¡Oh, mamá! Sí, claro, ya voy. Te quiero.- colgó y sonrió nerviosa.-Y-Yo debo irme, debo hacer un encargo y... ¡Te ves bien! ¡Adiós!- se fue de forma atropellada haciendo reír a Luka a lo bajo. Ahora solo tendría que ir por el tinte para repintar las puntas. Ya después podría ir a verla en algún encargo y preguntarle de nuevo como se veía con su nuevo corte de cabello.

...

_**Extra:**_

Juleka miraba a todos lados con desconfianza mientras Luka tomaba la caja de tinte.  
-Tranquila Jule, pareces mi guardaespaldas. ¿No crees que te estás pasando?- señaló la gorra negra sobre su cabeza que llevaba con el logo blanco de Jagged Stone.  
-No.- respondió seca. Había visto lo que ese dichoso corte provocaba en las féminas e incluso varones, y no iba a arriesgar a su hermano a que un grupo de locos le acosasen, al menos no hasta que tuviera fama mundial y pudiera contratarse unos buenos guardaespaldas.  
-Que calor...  
-¡No te lo…!- demasiado tarde, se quitó la gorra y las pocas personas que estaban alrededor cayeron al instante en ese extraño embrujo. Tendría que hablar con Marinette muy seriamente y esta vez no se quedaría corta de palabras al decirle sobre el efecto que tenía su hermano por culpa de ese corte de cabello.

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen reviews, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperion XD Y sin más qué decir... UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
